(Si pudiera salvar) El tiempo en una botella
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: Llamamos a todo lo que hay en hielo 'amor'. Al parecer, el amor no es solo algo que puedas sentir, sino que también se puede ver [serie de historias].
1. Chapter 1

Vengo a estrenarme en este fandom tan bonito antes de que se acabe el año, con una pseudo-serie de drabbles y/o (probablemente o) historias cortas que espero terminar antes del treinta y uno. No prometo nada, seguramente serán bien mierda, usé un montón de prompts que encontré en Tumblr, y ohdiosmío, alguien máteme.

No está beteado, así que cualquier error, ya saben quién es la responsable.

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

 _Esta serie un regalo de Navidad (atrasado) para dos:_ _ **Nikki**_ _, mi mejor amiga, por soportarme por tantos años y aun seguir aquí. Te quiero un montón, idiota._

 _Y dos, para mi reina, mi corazón de melón(?),_ _ **ZmeyStein**_ _, porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase ella siempre regresa a mí y no podría estar más agradecida por eso. Te amo un montón._

* * *

A las luces de la medianoche

Yuuri se emborrachó la noche antes de su boda. Fue un accidente, en parte, pero también fue premeditado, en otra parte, porque él sabía lo débil que era ante el alcohol y aun así fue y tomó. No demasiado, pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Viktor o a Makkachin, solamente una copa o dos para calmar sus nervios y volvería a la cama. Tal vez tres, por si se acobardaba demasiado.

Bebió una copa, de pie frente al pequeño y plateado refrigerador de la sala. El vino de cortesía que entregaba el hotel sabía dulce, como a moras, y casi no percibía el alcohol en él. Así que bebió otra, para confirmar que era vino y no jugo, y porque tenía un sabor exquisito. Bebió una tercera, convencido de que ese vino no era vino y el hotel los había engañado.

Al cabo de la cuarta, pensó que sería buena idea llevarse la botella al sofá, porque la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

A la mitad de la botella, se dio cuenta que definitivamente sí tenía alcohol, y mucho, según decía la etiqueta, en letras grandes y doradas en la esquina ―quince por ciento, para ser más precisos.

 _Oh._ Debería haberse puesto los lentes. Debería levantarse y poner un poco de música, también.

Las enormes ventanas con vista a la ciudad enmarcaban un paisaje precioso, de grandes rascacielos llenos de las luces de la medianoche, como estrellas artificiales que iluminaban el cielo desde su posición. Se acercó a ellas, intentando sin demasiado éxito mirar hacia abajo, a ver si era capaz de ver la avenida, pero se dio por vencido en cuanto se dio cuenta que era imposible; estaban en el piso veintisiete, tendría que romper el cristal si quería hacerlo, y eso sonaba más como una pesadilla a un simple juego de borracho.

Hacía calor, así que se quitó la camisa.

Mantuvo la frente apoyada contra la ventana, dejando que su respiración pesada y húmeda, casi tan espesa como el mismo vino, se derramara como vaho en ella. Esperó unos minutos, no muy seguro de qué realmente esperaba, hasta el momento en que llegó.

Oh, la duda. Lo agarró por la parte trasera del cuello y le golpeó la cara contra el vidrio. Figurativamente.

Mañana era el gran-gran día. Caminaría por el altar y se encontraría con Viktor, diría sus votos ―los cuales había repasado un millón de veces hasta aprendérselos de memoria―, le pondría un anillo y sería declarado oficialmente esposo de Viktor Nikiforov. _De Viktor Nikiforov_. La parte del ponerle el anillo, en teoría, era relativamente fácil, considerando que ya lo había hecho un año atrás en Barcelona, pero cada vez que pensaba en lo diferente que sería esta vez, con sus amigos y familiares mirando, esperando que no cometiera un error fatal como, no sé, dejar caer la sortija, sentía ganas de vomitar. Quería vomitar, correr, volar, lo que sea que fuera necesario para ahorrarse el bochorno. Quería cambiar papeles con Makkachin, que lo único que debía hacer era llevar una corbata de moño y lucir bonito y callado en las fotos de la ceremonia, y luego podría comer y dormir todo cuanto quisiera.

Eso es, quería cambiar papeles con Makkachin. Sería muchísimo más fácil, además de que habría menos riesgo de tropezar con sus propios pies y terminar cayéndose de bruces cuando intentara caminar la Marcha Nupcial.

Soltó un gritito, un jadeo y un suspiro, todos empaquetados en uno solo, cuando pensó en lo que diría la prensa. Lo que dirían las fans. No, no era secreto ni nada remotamente nuevo que ellos eran pareja, no después del beso del año anterior, pero a veces, como ahora, Yuuri sentía _terror_ de lo que pensarían de él. Viktor era tan… guapo, y él solo era él. ¿Cómo siquiera encajaban juntos? Seguramente, en las fotos que publicaba la prensa, la gente lo cortaba para dejar solamente a Viktor, y la verdad no podría sentirse ofendido.

Vaya. En lugar de ayudarlo, el alcohol lo había puesto paranoico, y le había puesto la ansiedad al máximo.

―Yuuri.

Volteó, encontrando a Viktor de pie delante de él, con el pelo hecho un desastre y una sonrisa adormilada. ¿Cómo era justo eso? Aún medio dormido, su futuro-casi oficial esposo era tan hermoso que lastimaba la vista. O eso, o el alcohol le empeoraba la miopía.

―¿No puedes dormir? ―inquirió Viktor, curioso, en voz baja.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué aspecto tendría en ese momento; el de borracho, seguro. Viktor extendió una mano hacia él.

―Ven aquí ―murmuró. Sus dedos estaban cálidos, como recién salidos de la cama, y Yuuri no pudo evitar ir y abrazarlo, el cual fue devuelto no bien había terminado de cerrar los brazos―. Todo saldrá bien, Yuuri.

Tenía la cabeza llena de neblina, abrumada y espesa, pero se esforzó por dejar repetir esas palabras y dejar que calaran dentro de su mente como si estuviera tallado en piedra. Yuuri quiso llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, en parte porque estaba tan borracho, y en parte porque aunque Viktor era incapaz de ver el futuro y saber si realmente todo saldría bien mañana, escucharlo decir eso lo calmó tan rápido que se sintió idiota por haberse asustado tanto. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?, ¿caerse? Se había caído demasiadas veces en el hielo; no podría existir nada peor que eso. ¿Olvidarse los votos? Probablemente lo haría de todas maneras, y de igual forma sabía que diciéndolos de memoria o no la mitad de los presentes lloraría de alegría por él, por ellos, porque eso es lo que hace la familia.

―Lo sé ―medio susurró, medio masticó contra el hombro de Viktor, con la lengua pesada a causa del vino, pero él lo estrechó más cerca de sí mismo y respiró con fuerza en su cabello, y fue suficiente para saber que sí lo había hecho.

Una canción ridículamente cursi sonaba de fondo, en el estéreo todavía encendido que Yuuri había dejado, y Viktor comenzó a moverlos a ambos, lenta y torpemente, al ritmo de ella. Ni siquiera estaban bailando, solamente balanceándose como bobos frente a la ventana, pero no se molestó en quejarse. Mañana tendría jaqueca, eso seguro, pero mientras giraban a las luces de la medianoche, eso era lo que menos tenía importancia.

 _You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me alejé un montón del prompt original, tuve una crisis nerviosa mientras escribía y estuve a punto de romper la pantalla de la computadora en más de una ocasión, pero al final aquí está y me siento satisfecha del resultado.

¡Besos!

`v`)/


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, aquí Rachel fastidiando al fandom nuevamente :D. Tuve que verme el capítulo final otra vez para poder escribir este, aunque solamente fuera por la primera escena, pero como soy bien mierda terminé viéndolo completo alv.

Espero les guste, en mi cabeza se veía bonito(?). Este es original, lo hice sin prompt ni nada, así que es muy probable que la historia esté revuelta.

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

Escrito en las paredes

 _Después de la final, terminemos con esto_.

Cuando Yuuri dijo eso, no había una sola fibra de indecisión en su cuerpo. Lo había pensado, sopesado las consecuencias de ello, y cuando estuvo convencido de que sería capaz de soportar el peso que aquello conllevaba sobre sus hombros, entonces, simplemente lo dijo.

 _Después de la final, terminemos con esto._

No era «terminemos con nuestra relación entrenador-aprendiz, pero podemos seguir siendo colegas», tampoco era «ya no serás mi entrenador, pero podemos continuar viéndonos de vez en cuando, como amigos». No era nada de eso. "Terminar con esto" significaba no volver a ver a Viktor jamás, ni como amigo, ni como colega, ni como a alguien que solía conocer. Era borrarlo, eliminarlo por completo de sí mismo, pretender que este año ni siquiera había sucedido, porque de esa manera sería más fácil hacerle frente. Fingir que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida no ocurrió jamás, porque si se detenía un momento, solamente un segundo, para compartir un saludo casual y vacío con Viktor, en algún momento, cuando fuera, inclusive por teléfono… se rompería en pedazos. El recuerdo de haber abandonado su más grande sueño, por el cual había luchado durante más de la mitad de su vida, terminaría por quebrarlo y, la verdad, no sabía realmente a quién le haría más daño, si a él o a Viktor.

Por eso estaba decidido. Era una decisión enorme, más grande que él, más grande que Viktor, más grande que el Gran Prix Final, que Barcelona, España, Japón, Rusia, el océano mismo, pero ahora, en el momento de compartirla, ya no tenía dudas. Estaba hecho. Tendría que dejar de visitar las redes sociales, borrar su contacto del teléfono, su correo, incluso probablemente tendría que cambiar la dirección de su casa, pero estaba bien, no importaba, puesto que él mismo había tomado la decisión y estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquiera que fueran sus repercusiones.

Así que lo dijo.

 _Después del final, terminemos con esto._

La primera vez que Yuuri vio a Viktor en persona fue de lejos, en una habitación abarrotada de gente, y aun así, se sintió como mirar directamente al sol y quedarse ciego. Si tan solo hubiera podido reunir el coraje suficiente para acercarse a él y hablarle, estrechar su mano, decirle en palabras cortas cuánto lo admiraba, habría bastado para él, pero no lo hizo, porque Viktor era como esas pinturas que hay en los museos, hermosas pero inalcanzables.

Nadie, no importa cuán enamorado esté de la luna, puede arrancarla de su lugar en el cielo y esconderla, y él tampoco podía hacer eso con Viktor. Igual, su acuerdo había sido hasta que terminara el Gran Prix Final, así que solamente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lo creyó, se convenció de eso, hasta el momento en que vio a Viktor llorar.

―¿Cómo me pides que regrese a las pistas mientras tú te retiras? ―espetó con voz rota, ahogada, levantándose de donde estaba sentado para empujarlo sin fuerzas sobre la cama.

Yuuri también se ahogó, sobrecogido con la negativa de Viktor, sintiendo como si el corazón se le encogiera hasta tener el tamaño de una nuez. ¿No dicen las personas "si amas algo, entonces déjalo ir"? Yuuri amaba a Viktor igual que al patinaje, encima de cualquier otra cosa. No era un secreto para nadie, como si estuviera escrito en las paredes, y el que Viktor correspondiera a ese amor era más de lo que merecía. ¿No sería entonces, un acto de verdadero amor, dejarlo ir para que el mundo pudiera seguir admirándolo?

Ningún hombre, por más enamorado que esté de la luna, ha podido arrancarla de su sitio para guardarla para sí mismo. Y él tampoco sería el primero.

―¿No es eso lo que hacen los amantes, dejar ir al otro cuando es infeliz? ―masculló, sin tener idea de lo que decía, porque antes de Viktor ni siquiera había tenido un verdadero amante―. "Si amas a alguien, entonces déjalo ir".

Viktor soltó una risa que era más como un jadeo, bailando entre lo divertido y lo horrorizado, una mezcla extraña y confusa que hizo que a Yuuri la habitación comenzara a darle vueltas. Se sentía ansioso, como si la idea de poner realmente en práctica el apartarse del patinaje y todo lo que su mundo encerraba lo estuviera sofocando.

―Yuuri, tú nunca has tenido una verdadera novia, no sabes si eso es cierto ―respondió Viktor. Sus ojos se veían más brillantes, como dos estrellas a punto de morir, a causa de las lágrimas―. Escogí ser tu entrenador porque creo en ti. Se supone que el amor es egoísta, feo, que si quieres a alguien entonces quieres llevártelo y esconderlo de todo y de todos, porque es tuyo y de nadie más. ¿No lo sientes así?

Viktor lo miró a los ojos, directo, sincero, sin ningún secreto o segunda intención detrás de sus palabras. Eso era algo que, también, estaba escrito en las paredes, en letras pequeñas e invisibles, pero no por ello era menos importantes: que estaba enamorado de Yuuri, deslumbrado como si fuera un ciego que mira por primera vez el sol. ¿Cómo le pedía que volviera al patinaje sin él para acompañarlo? Él también se estaba arriesgando, pero tenía tanta confianza, tantas ganas de verlo llegar hasta la cima, que no lo importaba lo que podría llegar a perder.

Si uno de los dos cayera, ¿el otro estaría ahí para detener su caía?

―Yo… ―dijo Yuuri, y luego la voz se le rompió. Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se derramaron como una fuente, encerrando a Viktor en un abrazo tan fuerte como le fue posible―. Sí, lo siento así.

Del otro lado de la ventana la noche estaba llena de estrellas.

* * *

¿Esto fue un Slice of Life? No sé. Creo que sí. Igual, les doy a las gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí. ¿No sienten que quedó un poquito OoC? Dios, ojalá que no, sino me voy a matar D: Este me lo inspiré mi canción para el ship, Writing's on the Wall de Sam Smith.

¡Hasta el próximo!

`v`)/


	3. Chapter 3

Como quedé tan insatisfecha con el anterior, aquí les traigo el siguiente.

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

El chocolate de las tres de la madrugada

Makkachin estaba apretujado entre él y Yuuri, enorme y peludo y profundamente dormido, pero aun así Viktor sentía su mano envuelta alrededor de la suya propia. Las cortinas estaban semi corridas, dejando entrar un poco de la intensa y blanca luz de la mañana, lo suficiente para iluminar discretamente la habitación pero no tanto como para despertar a alguno de los dos. Hacía calor, más de lo usual para ser primavera en La Toscana, y aunque haya dormido en ropa interior tenía una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero tampoco hizo algún intento de levantarse; se sentía tranquilo, todavía un poco adormilado, con las extremidades lánguidas de una larga noche y el olor del chocolate caliente de las tres de la madrugada que a Yuuri se le había ocurrido preparar pero ni siquiera había terminado la taza.

Estaba en paz. Estaba total, completa y absolutamente feliz, también.

Makkachin bufó entre sueños y se removió, inquieto por algún sueño de perro que lo molestaba, provocando que Yuuri también se moviera, incómodo, buscando a tientas y sin ser realmente consciente la mano de Viktor que había soltado.

― _MmmfffViktor_ ―masculló, con la cabeza enterrada entre la almohada y Makkachin, lo suficientemente hondo para distorsionar la palabra.

Viktor soltó una risita, entre dientes y sin sonido, girando sobre sí mismo hasta lograr apoyarse en su costado izquierdo. Makkachin era una gran y peluda pared entre ellos, haciendo casi imposible que pudiera verle el rostro, pero desde su sitio lograba apenas ver su oreja y comprobó que la tenía ruborizada, sonrosada de tanto calor. La mano que antes había estado buscándolo permanecía en el hueco entre el vientre de Makkachin y el suyo propio, así que fue y con toda la delicadeza de la fue capaz la tomó entre la suya, enredando sus dedos con los de Yuuri, notando apenas cómo la piel de su propio dedo anular derecho y el izquierdo de su esposo tenían colores similares, quemados de tanto exponerse al sol, excepto por el espacio sobrante el falange y el anillo.

Afuera comenzaba a ser otro día hermoso para la Isla de Elba. Cuando ambos, Yuuri y Makkachin despertaran, irían a desayunar al pequeño pero acogedor restaurante que estaba en la esquina, y después podrían pasar al mercado a comprar vino y pan y aceite de oliva, porque desde que Viktor había recogido ese folleto en Florencia tenía ganas de preparar _bruschetta_ y _parpadelle_ , y aunque Yuuri y Yurio y a veces también Yakov dijeran que su cocina experimental era de todo menos buena, aun así, Yuuri siempre se comía lo que hacía sin dejar de sonreír.

La brisa comenzaba a levantar las cortinas lo suficiente para traer el olor del mar, siempre presente en Porto Azzurro, dejando entrever un poco más del sol en la habitación, pero Viktor no se molestó en ir a cerrarla. Estaba en paz. Estaba feliz. Estaba total, absolutamente en paz, feliz, y enamorado.

* * *

Sí, fue cortito, pero no podría estar más feliz y orgullosa de este drabble *cries in gallifreyan.* Revisé tantas páginas sobre La Toscana que ahora se me metió entre ceja y ceja que quiero ir algún día, así que ya saben, si hay alguien de Italia leyendo este fanfic, adópteme y lléveme, sé cocinar, ya no se me queman los huevos hervidos(?).

Hasta luego~

`v`)/


	4. Chapter 4

Ni siquiera me voy a disculpar :'u. Ya, soy basura, prometí terminar estos drabbles antes del treinta y uno y mírenme aquí, un día antes de reintegrarme al trabajo, y eso que todavía me faltan tres. Mátenme.

Este drabble tiene un poquito, casi nada de relación entre la historia anterior. No está beteado, así que ya saben, los errores son todos míos.

 **Yuri! on Ice** es propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y el Estudio MAPPA. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas retorcidas.

* * *

IV.

Kiwi con sabor a calcetines

Yuuri siempre tenía detalles lindos para él, como secarle el cabello con una toalla cuando se sentaba al borde de la cama después de un baño, o también comprarle macetas con plantas exóticas sin que fuera su cumpleaños o su aniversario, o a veces incluso preparaba el delicioso pero prohibido _katsudon_ , sin previo aviso, solo porque había sido un día excelente en la pista y se sentía lo bastante alegre como para romper la dieta. Solo pasaba muy de vez en cuando, a lo mucho una vez cada cuatro meses, pero era como estar de vuelta en Hasetsu, como enamorarse de nuevo.

Así que Viktor decidió hacer algo lindo para Yuuri de vuelta. No que él no tuviera detalles con su esposo, al contrario, era casi una regla que Viktor le comprara un extravagante y costoso regalo fin de semana sí, fin de semana no, pero según se había informado recientemente por fuentes oficiales ―por Chris, específicamente―, también era necesario dar cosas sin verdadero valor monetario, que solo se apreciara de manera sentimental, y oh, vaya, el sexo no estaba en la lista.

Así que, bueno, como le habían quitado todas sus armas, se fue al mercado a comprar. Compró comida suficiente para un batallón, llenó la alacena, el refrigerador y la despensa de tantos ingredientes ―algunos necesarios, corrientes, cotidianos, y otros impulsos llenos de ilusión de un hombre ruso en sus treinta― que el piso donde vivían comenzó a parecer más un pequeño supermercado que una casa. Incluso Makkachin terminó incluyendo apio y lechuga en su dieta por casi dos semanas, porque la cantidad de vegetables que había en la casa era ridícula, y si no se deshacían de ellos antes de que se pudrieran terminarían siendo un verdadero desperdicio.

Toda esa comida tenía un objetivo, pero durante alrededor de un mes entero se mantuvo detenido; no era culpa suya, sino que simplemente la vida de patinador pentacampeón y entrenador del actual campeón mundial del patinaje artístico, que además era, vaya, su esposo, era uff, digamos que muy, pero muy pesada. No habían tenido ni un solo día libre hasta ahora, y eso que realmente había hecho todo lo posible para que Yuuri accediera a tomar al menos medio día del trabajo, pero no había logrado nada.

Por eso ahora se encontraba en la cocina, temprano en su primer día libre en meses, listo para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo, que seguía dormido en la habitación abrazado de su perro. En Japón era primavera, hacía un día bonito del otro lado de la ventana, con un sol brillante pero suficiente brisa para mantener el ambiente fresco. Viktor no se resistió en abrirla, dejando entrar el olor a hierba recién cortada y los diversos sonidos de las aves, que despertaban malhumoradas y dispuestas a molestar a cualquiera que estuviera al alcance de su canto.

―¡Manos a la obra! ―se dijo a sí mismo, en voz alta, pasándose el delantal sobre la cabeza para darse ánimos.

Pensaba hacer waffles, y también café, y ya de paso salchichas y un poco de fruta fresca picada; todo muy sencillo, bonito pero sencillo, cautivador y elegante, así como él ―modestia no tan aparte―. A Yuuri le encantaría, le daría las gracias con un rubor adorable cubriendo casi en totalidad su rostro, y si tenía suerte acabarían teniendo sexo sobre esa misma mesa, después de retirar los chécheres del desayuno para evitar que terminaran rotos en el terremoto de la pasión.

Todo eso era una idea muy bonita, fabricada, montada y editaba gracias a los consejos de Chris y sus propias expectativas, que se habían elevado casi hasta llegar al cielo después de que, cuando estuvieron en Italia, hacía ya un buen rato, Yuuri le había dicho que su comida estaba bien. _Estaba bien_. No aceptable, no pasable, ni tampoco apenas masticable, sino bien. Si antes había tenido la sensación de haber mejorado, ahora ya no le cabía ninguna duda: era un maestro.

Puso el café en una jarra de agua caliente en la estufa, ignorando la eficiente y recién comprada cafetera de último modelo, puesto que había leído por internet que este sabía mejor si se preparaba directamente en el agua, sin filtros. Los waffles y las salchichas estaban cocinándose excepcionalmente en la sartén, a fuego alto pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para que quedara dorado y crujiente ―casi como una medalla de oro. Sacó las frutas de la nevera y las puso encima de la tabla de picar, cortándolas en cubos pequeños, de un solo bocado, para luego vaciarlos en una gran ensaladera de vidrio.

Guau, cocinar era facilísimo. Deberían darle una medalla por eso.

Unos pasitos suaves distrajeron la mirada de águila que mantenía sobre la comida, y la dirigió a la entrada de la cocina. Makkachin había despertado, hambriento, y había seguido el camino indicado por los olores directo a donde estaba. Viktor se agachó a saludarlo, clavando las rodillas enfundadas en su pantalón de pijama en el sorprendentemente impecable piso, y enterró la mano en la cabeza de su perro.

―Buenos días, Makkachin ―susurró.

El recién llegado le lamió la cara, como si no hubiera visto a Viktor en días, animado y agradecido por la caricia matutina. Makkachin era un perro ya bastante viejo, pero seguía comportándose como un cachorro; cuando se mudaron a aquel apartamento, le compraron una cama para perros nueva, le habilitaron un lugar de la habitación para que durmiera a su gusto, y aun como todo eso, el muy testarudo insistía en dormir con ellos. Quizás también era culpa suya, que había acostumbrado a Makkachin a dormir con él desde que era un cachorro, y por supuesto que no tenía problema con que lo siguiera haciendo, pero a veces también quería la cama sólo para él y flamante esposo. Le partía el corazón cada vez que tenían que sacarlo de la habitación para hacer el amor sin ojos de perro curioso, pero es que sería peor dejarlo ver y luego tener que enfrentarse a un psicólogo para perros.

―Necesitamos encontrarte amigos, Makkachin ―le contó, sentándose del todo en el suelo, cosa que su perro aprovechó para echarse en su regazo e instarlo a que profundizara las caricias.

Hacía meses Yuuri le había propuesto la idea de conseguirle un par de compañeros a Makkachin, quizás unos cachorros, para que el pobre no estuviera tan solo y tuviera a alguien de su especie para transmitirle sus enseñanzas, o algo así. Además, él ya era viejo, todo un señor mayor, y debía estar profundamente harto de que lo trataran como a un cachorro; tenían que darle el lugar que se merecía, como el primer sucesor del apellido Nikiforov-Katsuki, y dejar que extienda el lema familiar a las futuras generaciones ―todavía no tenía idea de cuál era el lema, pero eso lo pensarían más adelante.

Makkachin olfateó, curioso, y lanzó un ladrido inquieto a la estufa. Visto también levantó la cabeza, pero sin ladrar, y vio la humareda que despedía la sartén con una expresión horrorizada.

Oh, no.

Oh, Dios, no.

Se puso de pie de un salto, sobresaltando al muy tranquilo y descarado de Makkachin, que lo había distraído con su presencia, y apagó todas las hornillas de la estufa en un estado de pánico generalizado. Retiró los waffles y las salchichas, alejándolo del fuego y sirviéndolos rápidamente en un plato, pero ya estaban quemados. No estaban dorados ni crujientes como él había esperado, sino negros y chamuscados como una alfombra vieja. Las salchichas no se veían muy mal, solo un poco cocinadas de más, pero estaba ese persistente color negruzco característico de la comida quemada. Incluso el café se había echado a perder hirviendo de más, casi hasta el punto de consumirse.

Todo su plan se había arruinado.

Soltó un suspiro hondo, sintiendo a Makkachin pulular alrededor de sus pies en busca de respuestas, y decidió que lo mejor sería botarlo todo e iniciar otra vez. Todavía estaba a tiempo, Yuuri no se despertaría sino hasta dentro de-

―¿Hum?, ¿qué es todo esto?

… media hora.

Viktor dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su esposo, asomado en la entrada de la cocina con una expresión adormilada que comenzaba a espabilarse cada vez más y más conforme observaba el desastre en que estaba convertida su cocina. Miró a Makkachin, quien se acercó a saludarlo alegremente, como si él no fuera el verdadero culpable de todo esto, y fue acercándose lentamente hasta detenerse en la isla que hacía las veces de desayunador.

Los lentes se le deslizaron por el puente de la nariz cuando estiró la mano para agarrar el plato con el waffle quemado.

―Viktor, tú… ¿estabas haciendo el desayuno para mí? ―inquirió, todavía medio perdido, la incredulidad extendiéndose a raudales por su rostro.

Pudo haberse negado, inventar una excusa loca ―«no, que mira, Chris tuvo una pelea con su novio y vino directamente desde Viena a destrozar nuestra cocina para sacarse el enojo», o «¡es la guerra, Yuuri! Estados Unidos declaró la guerra! ¡Comenzaron a bombardear las cocinas de todas las casas en Japón! ¡Está en las noticias!»―, pero ni para qué intentarlo, la verdad, si Yuuri terminaría enterándose más temprano que tarde. Eso si no lo sabía ya.

Se quitó el delantal, sentándose frente a su esposo, que lo miraba cada vez más confundido, y le puso una taza de café espeso, amargo y sobrecalentado delante de él.

―Me atrapaste ―confesó, apartándole un mechón de cabello de la frente. Yuuri tenía el cabello cada vez más largo; en unos meses, terminaría llegándole a la barbilla―. Tú siempre tienes detalles bonitos conmigo y, bueno, quería devolverte el favor preparándote el desayuno en tu día libre. No es la gran cosa, pero como se supone que el sexo no cuenta como regalo…

Yuuri mal disimuló una sonrisa boba.

―No, no cuenta ―acordó, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo es que todo terminó quemado? Parece como si hubieran estallado una bomba sobre este waffle…

Viktor carraspeó, avergonzado. Un poco. Casi nada.

―Hum, bueno, Makkachin entró y me distrajo… Pero mira, no todo está perdido: todavía quedan las frutas.

Había olvidado la ensaladera, fresca y conservada en su sitio, y se aferró a ella como un salvavidas. A Yuuri se le iluminó el rostro, tomando uno de los tenedores y pinchando un trozo de kiwi con él. Se lo llevó a la boca, lo masticó lentamente, y entonces su expresión cambió; se distorsionó en una mueca extraña, casi adolorida, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para tragar.

―Uff, está… _delicioso_ ―masculló.

Y Viktor tenía veinticinco años. Sí, claro.

Agarró un pedazo de la fruta, consternado, y se lo llevó a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Yuuri clavada en él. Masticó lentamente. Tragó. Esperó un momento, luego lo sintió.

El kiwi sabía a calcetín.

A calcetín.

―Sabe a calcetín ―anunció, resaltando lo que se repetía en bucle dentro de su mente. Eso no tenía sentido. ¡No había hecho otra cosa que lavar y cortar la fruta! ¿Cómo era posible que también se hubiera arruinado? No tenía sentido. Esto era un completo de desastre.

Yuuri comenzó a reírse, en voz baja, sin burlarse de él, solo divertido por la situación, hasta que sus carcajadas subieron de volumen y rebotaron en las paredes como una pelota de pin pon. Viktor se le unió. Aquello era lo más ridículo que le había pasado jamás. Inclinó la cabeza contra los fríos azulejos de la isla, riéndose con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dolerle el abdomen. Dios mío, terminaría haciéndose daño, porque era físicamente imposible reírse tanto sin desgarrarse las mejillas.

―Oh, Dios ―farfulló Yuuri, todavía entre risitas ahogadas. Le agarró la mano a Viktor, acariciando superficialmente el dedo del anillo, y tuvo que esperar un minuto entero para serenarse y poder esbozar una sonrisa sin terminar desternillándose nuevamente de la risa―. Gracias por todo, Viktor. De verdad, gracias. Es un detalle muy bonito, y la intención es la que cuenta ―se inclinó sobre la barra y depositó un suave beso en sus labios―. Te amo.

Viktor le devolvió el beso, sobrecogido.

―De nada. También te amo.

Al final, Yuuri terminó preparando un desayuno sencillo e improvisado para ambos, que acabaron acompañando con kiwi con sabor a calcetines.

* * *

Estos dos me hacen darme caries a mí misma de tanta dulzura.

¡Besos!

`v`)/


End file.
